


古寺奇遇

by 7929



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7929/pseuds/7929
Summary: 倩女幽魂
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 5





	古寺奇遇

上条当麻往前赶了几步，眼看着阴云黑压压地一片也跟着朝前赶，且比他快得多，没几步路就把天遮了大半，只剩下西边漏一点霞光，好不可怜。上条无可奈何，见四下十里荒无人烟的样子，又瞅瞅天上这不出几刻就要下大雨的云，只好又退回了古寺。

古寺年久失修，牌匾上的三个字只留了个“寺”能让人猜个清楚，余下两个仅留了一撇一捺，于是在两字之隔间组成个松松散散的“人”。上条推一把古寺的门，伴着令人牙酸的“吱呀”声落下一大团灰，上条忙着躲这灰，竟没留意脚下的门槛，直直摔到了地上。

“……倒霉逃不掉。”上条坐起来，破罐子破摔地拽着领子抹了把脸，门外惊雷乍起，惊得他一个哆嗦，赶紧把破旧的门关上，免得屋里进水。

上条当麻今年刚过十六岁，家里有些资产，是以平日只用读读书，不事劳作，这样闲闲散散地过着日子，家里人谈起话来问他，读了书，要不要去考点什么回来，上条倒无所谓能考上什么，他觉得自己年岁又不大，还贪着无所事事的快乐日子，但——他终究是年轻的，所以总要找点事做，更何况出去要见的事定是比在小镇上闷着见识的多，于是就这样走了。

走到（？）的时候，好奇心已被车马劳顿消了大半，这小镇不知为什么总是灰土蒙蒙，再好的眼神也看不清，而镇上的人又跟这天一样满脸土色，又木又呆，瞅着就让人心里不痛快。上条叫了碗吃不几口，直觉得连面汤都跟泥水一般，胃口尽失，放下几枚铜钱就继续赶路，想着快些走出这尽是土的地方才好。店小二见他要走，脚溜着蹭过来要账，见桌边已堆着钱，木呆呆的脸也舒展了一点，顺口搭话道 : “客官是要上京？”

“正是。”上条又问，“前面是什么地界？”

“五月山。”店小二的脸上突然挤出一个笑来，“客官，天黑之前您可赶不过那座山的——那地方前不着村后不着店，只有个古寺——” 他嗓子压低了些，笑容也瘪下去，“都说，那寺里有古怪的。”

上条做出一副感兴趣的样子捧场道: “怎么？”，心里却想，这吓唬人住店的戏，你以为我还能再上？倒是听听这次能编出什么话来。

果不其然，店小二继续压着声音说，“说是夜里有鬼，变作人样，还会说人话，夜夜敲寺的门，说得顶顶可怜，要是寺里有人听见了，心软开门，就会被那鬼物掏心挖肚，吸尽阳气。”

“还有啊，”店小二见上条不说话，以为是被吓到了，又继续说，“听说那山以前有日突然有无数女孩惨叫声不止，镇上人吓坏了，赶紧去报官，可等上山一看，只有一堆分不清模样的尸体，残缺不全，脑浆子到处都是，没一个活的了，人家都说，寺边的鬼就是她们化的。”

“你知道得挺详细啊。”上条腹诽这人瞅着木，讲故事倒还行，可惜没什么表情连着话也没那么生动了，可惜，可惜。

“瞧您说的，我这也是听老人家传的。”店小二连眨几下眼睛，好似有些不好意思了，“客官，您要不先在小店将就一晚，明早起来过山，白天鬼怪不敢害人。”

是了，是了，话就在这等着呢，上条心想再上这当我就把姓倒过来写，别的地儿倒算了，住这儿是让我睡土堆里不成？于是摆摆手，说多谢好意，不过我身上有神符护身，不惧妖魔鬼怪，赶路要紧，我不叨扰了。

身上有符倒是真的，他有个小道士朋友土御门听说他要上京赶考，半夜翻进院里——他从山上偷溜着出来，不敢见人瞧见——给他算卦，几个竹签翻来覆去捣弄半天，故作玄虚地捋着不存在的长须说 : “嗯……你嘛，功名，不成。”上条虽不信这个，但也作势打了这小先生两下，叫他不说点吉利的，土御门叫冤，“这还没卜完呢，急什么！”上条心说你都说功名不成了还要说什么，倒也乐得随他去了。

土御门又闭着眼睛状似冥想了一阵，掐着手指说，“嗯……桃花不错，阿上，路上能遇到真心人。”

上条被他没头没脑的话逗乐了。

真也好假也好，土御门临走前还是给他写了几个符叫他揣在身上——有劫有缘——原话是这样讲的。

如今到了这据说有古怪的古寺，上条竟无端地想起这些话来，虽然依旧觉得店小二的话不过是唬人的把戏，但闻着屋里呛人的霉味，心底还是没着没落的。

……我生平没干过坏事啊，有报应也不是我的啊，上条安慰着自己，摸出火折子想给桌上的半截蜡点上，但是心虚手不稳，连划了好几下才成功。豆苗大的火颤巍巍地亮起，配着屋外苦雨显得更加凄惨了。

“南无香云盖菩萨摩诃萨南无本师释迦牟尼佛诸佛现身道可道非常道名可名……”他心一乱，什么经都乱七八糟地念到一起去了，要让神佛听见非要笑话不可。不过正念着，上条借着烛光看见桌下有个破破烂烂的纸灯罩，于是弯腰拾起，罩在灯台上，破锅也有烂盖配嘛——光竟也显得像模像样了起来。

上条舒心地叹一口气，倦意也上来了。于是把灯举到凳上，又拽出一块布细细擦了桌子，准备收拾铺盖睡一晚，忽然听见有人敲门，因为声音不大，起先还以为是外头的雨点又大了砸在门上，但那声音停了一下，又响了起来，这次变得急切不少，还有人叫着救命。

上条听见这声，想也不想地跑过去开门，他本是个热心肠的，在家时看见小孩哭都要掏出糖去哄一下，更何况门外有条命要救，他这时已不记得什么孤魂野鬼的传说和先前的怕，只觉得救人才是顶顶紧要的事。

他打开门，见檐下站着个白色的人，孤零零，瘦条条，像跟蛛丝一样细，把不住就要被风雨打消了，上条忙伸手去接他，没等碰到那人就先软倒了身子，直栽到上条怀里。

“山里野蛇趁着下雨冒头，咬到腿上了。”

上条没答话，只觉得怀里的人比十二月的冰雪还冷。


End file.
